


It Really Is Enough

by thisanonymouswriter



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Other, Physical and Mental Health Issues, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, The one where Rapunzel actually visits Varian and tries to help, anywho i love sickfics, but this bitch empty so, it really is enough my heart can't take it, some love for my bby boi, too soon?, warning for emetophobes, whoops, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisanonymouswriter/pseuds/thisanonymouswriter
Summary: Alright so this idea heas been in my head for months and i finally took to the task of writing and posting it,today,august 18 2018,at 5 something in the morning :) i haven't slept tonight (maybe because i slept in the day but yolo)so let's get to it,i did my best and i hope you enjoy!! Chapter 2 will be up soon.





	1. Chapter 1

Some time after the storm,Rapunzel and the crew had made sure to go visit him,she'd made it special priority  
after everything settled in the kingdom again.Upon arriving the alchemist was of course seething with rage,and that was an understatement.He'd not turned to look until his raspy breaths were loud enough for them to hear,he thought he would cry,dryly,because there were no tears left after all he'd been through,but he didn't,he just turned and yelled his vocal chords sore,again.All the while Rapunzel took a good look at him and he was not the kind soul she'd met a few months ago who took time out of his day to help her out when the magical hair returned,no,he was not that kid who had a silly crush on her best friend or devotedly admired her boyfriend,there was nothing left of that kid who was super shy upon first meeting her but still willing to impress.All she could see now was a passion in his eyes,and angry passion that could be fueled within him just by seeing her,she was convinced it took a lot less but this was all to her knowledge,hatred that reverberated throughout his whole body,making him shake quite visibly as he tried to keep himself up. Speaking of that,he wasn't looking very healthy,his general figure was deteriorated,it had been very recent that the whole incident had happened  
as it was in the time of the storm but it wasn't hard for the naked eye to spot some changes,thankfully not much to his body although not much time had passed either  
,messy hair was becoming matted in some parts,dirty,wrinkled clothing and to top it all off deep bags that shouldn't be on his usually young and bright looking face.It all showed that he'd been working non-stop to solve this issue with his...dad.The blonde winced as she remembered it,the block of amber that encased all the family the teen had left,  
she'd seen it but didn't dare to look again.Oh why couldn't she had done something? Taken time to atleast think of a way to help? He'd done it for her! 

She mentally shook her head,recognizing her mistake but once again confirming that this was the reason she was here now,although being in the actual scene made it so hard to think of something to do,she held in the urge to sigh,Varian clearly said he was being encased in amber,how else did she think it it would be? Face  
tinged with regret and the need to do something though he fear of his reaction made her simply stand where she was and clench her fists.

"Varian,i'm sorry-"

"No,NO!! I'm sorry that everyone,Mr.Ryder,Cassandra,and the rest of the kingdom are so brainwashed by you being  
the princess that they run their mouths on how amazing and good you are,sympathizing with your little hero complex-"

"We can work this out-"

"And let you,like you let yoursel keep making promises like they're nothing,  
because that's what they'll be,words that mean nothing and will only be in your head,only said to make you feel good about yourself.But you know what,"princess"?I'm glad you've never had such a loss as this,and that you have all of them bent at your will.  
Cherish them,because you never know when they might be dead,or,encased in a big block of amber,who knows? whichever comes first."

A single tear had begun to make it's way down the side of her cheek as she looked at him while he stared back with a new energy despite how tired  
he was,almost as if he would faint right then and there.Rapunzel lowered her head ,opened her mouth,to try and say whatever came to mind first when she heard shuffling and looked to see Varian turning around then groan as if in hurting not a few seconds later.

"Are you alright..? Are you hurt?"she asked,rubbing her arm

"I'm fine,stop pretending to care"he sighed after,shifting his weight from one side of his body to the other "You should leave,i have to keep-"a sharp inhale"d-doing thiss"and then fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach,groaning a little louder and definitely hurting.The girl was at his side immediately.So was Rudiger,chittering worriedly. 

"Uh,blondie"Eugene tried to interject but was ignored,she tried to hold the younger only to be shoved away,she persisted  
,bringing and holding a bucket to him so he could empty his stomach contents into when he began to gag slightly.Being as empathetic as she was she began rubbing circles on his back,soothing him while he hacked and gagged sort of violently.After that she took a cloth to rub on his face,he let her as he was too weak to struggle but when she'd finished his now teary eyes closed and he was falling on her shoulder with all of his weight,causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Varian? Varian?!"oh no."I think he's unconscious "she ran a hand through his sweaty hair,fingertips grazing his forehead to which she returned instantly "He's burning up,we have to help him.We'll take him to the castle to be treated there"

"Are you sure about that Raps?I wouldn't trust him even in this state"Cassandra huffed boredly,crossing her arms "He'll probably start to feel better when he wakes up.I say get some blankets and lay him down in bed,bring the doctor here."

"Also be nice to him so he won't hate us as much"Eugene butted in and Rapunzel looked between the two , indecision in her features,raising a brow.

"Quick Eugene,carry him outside for me?"the other two groaned in unison and annoyance but ultimately relented.He was carried out and set on Max's back albeit the horse was confused and almost didn't allow it but after the teen had been settled Rapunzel came to set Rudiger on his lap after which she climbed on the horse herself and held the other,his back to her chest and not long after that they were heading back to Corona.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes,this is chapter 2 part 1,why part one instead of the whole chapter? because this is literally all i have written for now and it's not done.Lately i haven't had the motivation(this one mostly) or ideas to write,this piece was giving me anxiety to have in my computer just sitting there without being even looked at and/or updated.So here you go,hope you enjoy it.(may edit later)

It was easy to hide the first day,but by the second Eugene noticed there was something wrong with her.He had his answer when he saw her and she spoke up  
that morning.A pair of rough nights was all the problem,her hair was loose,looser than usual,no pretty pins or the braid that was held by said pins to  
keep bangs off her face.And she looked tired,lines under half-closed eyes,slow speech,his blondie made sure work of worrying him.She'd been outside  
for the first half of the day but after that just remained isolated in her room so his first thought was that she needed some time alone,but  
his second was that she needed him right now because it was almost never good to leave Rapunzel alone with her own thoughts,she tended to overthink  
WAY too much,still what if she wanted to be alone? He had to be there,making up an excuse,what excuse? He could brin a celebratory cupcake?-  
but what would they be celebrating? He could put on some ridiculous outfit and get a chuckle?Make up a joke and have a little  
conversation smoothly transitioning to adress how she felt? Eugene sighed,making his way to her room,or so was on his mind when he ran into  
Cassandra.None said anything,seeming to communicate telepathically

"Yep"they both said after a few seconds,looking to the side and then looking at eachother and saying "yep"yet again.It took the usual time to get to the blonde's  
room,they knew it by heart.Eugene was the one to open the door,barely being able to say her name when she was already clinging to his shirt tightly,bringing  
a wetness to it.The man grabbed her shoulders and as she still sobbed softlyhe looked up  
to see Queen Arianna sitting on the window rim that Cassandra had opened to help her get some air,both looking back with worry.He brought her next to her mother,  
still holding one hand while the queen held the other.

"Do i need to ask?"

"It's true,Eugene! Everything,he was asking for help and I-I,the kingdom"

"The kingdom was in danger and they needed you,Rapunzel.  
You had a huge weight on your shoulders at that moment,everyone relied entirely on your decisions to be safe."

"That's what i said"argued the queen

"This might sound crude but drop everything,everyone,an entire kingdom for one person? It didn't work."said Cassandra bringing the reaction  
of incredulity from the blonde.

"O-one pers-son? huh"she sputtered "One person.It wasn't just one person,therer were people,part of the kingdom,a little far but still with the same name.There  
was Varian w-who came all this way i-in the storm!!"she began to flail her hands after standing up again "And it couldn't pass my mind that maybe i could ask him  
to stay,even though of course he'd refuse!!" her hands were held against one another,index fingers pointed upwards and against her lips in an attempt to calm down  
and collect her thoughts.

"Look,blondie go and talk to him"

"This isn't something that can be solved by talking,Eugene and besides..he's still unconscious,what if he has some kind of sever damage?  
all because of me,he's been like this for a day and a half"her eyes started welling up and Euegene decided he didn't want her to cry so he grabbed her  
and they both went to the door

"Let's go see him,i'm sure there'll be good news"told Eugene.The girl looked hesitant  
at first but she really did want to see how the teen was coming along so she agreed.Ten minutes passed before they finally reached the room  
he was kept in.Inside, the guest was still being tended to,he still hadn't moved an inch since he was set down,only thing-barely  
even noticeable movement was the slow,soft rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
